When Night Falls May Challenge
by Isa-Wildfire
Summary: This is for a challenge posted on    God: Hermes. Animal: Giraffe. Ally: Harp Willow- Daughter of Athena   a battle scene where you are a demigod, and so is your ally.    ONE SHOT


_God: Hermes. Animal: Giraffe. Ally: Harp Willow- Daughter of Athena _  
><em>a battle scene where you are a demigod, and so is your ally, and you must include your animal and god (you cannot be a child of the god) in your fic.<em>

The grass swayed in the night breeze, as the moon hung high in the sky. A loud crashing through the brush brought Isabella's attention to the great bronze giraffe stumbling towards them. The bronze beast fell forward towards them. A tall girl stumbling behind him.

"Harp, what did you do? I told you to try and get the harness on it," Isabella yelled over the sounds of birds fleeing the scene and the crazed cries of the atomic beastie.

Harp loosed a volley of arrows towards it to slow it down. The glowing red eyes seething with fire, lanky long legs swiftly gaining balance and charging them. Isabella pulled off one of her bracelets and threw it at the auton giraffe. It glowed in midair and turned into a sharp disc just as it struck the giraffe, sending it stumbling backs with only a few nicks in it's bronze hide.

The animal got up and practically taunted the duo trying to destroy him, it ran away in a flurry, as if it knew they'd still chase him. Isabella was the first one after the metal monster.

Dark clouds formed above and Harp ran around to the side of the beast. They were going to corner it at the base of the mountain up ahead. It was already on a collision course with the steep granite incline.

Isabella was first on the scene as it tried to scramble up, it's hooves scraping with a horrible metallic noise against the strong granite. Facing the creature at this proximity, Isabella truly saw it wasn't running from the duo, but something else, something bigger.

She turned around far too late, a gust of wing buffeted her at a terrible speed, sending twigs and dirt flying into her eyes. Harp arrived beside her just as the silhouette of a man holding a tall staff came through the cloud of whipped up dirt and dead leaves.

"Hermes," Harp breathed. Just as they'd heard, the messenger god was … different. Rumor had it he'd been possessed on a trip into the Underworld, Harp had trouble believing this, thinking there was a more sensible reason as to why the God was acting antagonistic. Isabella was almost convinced, her mother, Hekate, had much power over the demons in the Underworld.

Isabella forgot about the scrambling giraffe, and approached the god, everyone knew he once took a liking to Hekate, maybe he'd have the same warmth for her children.

It really was not so. The god turned to them with cold eyes and, living up to his name as the god of athletic contest, leaped towards them, landing with a loud thump. The air went still and the snakes coiled around the girls, constricting them.  
>His eyes were calculating and ...strange... they weren't his, glowing red. He approached them and was about to knock them over with his staff as the auton giraffe stumbled back and blocked fell beside the God, distracting him and his snakes long enough for the girls to force their way out of the snake's binds.<p>

This wasn't much of a battle but the girls felt as if it were, and they'd need back-up. They took off towards the Camp for help. This wasn't gonna sit well with cabin 7 indeed..

_"...To those whose business is in the grey discomfortable sea, and who pray to Hekate and the loud-crashing Earth-Shaker [Poseidon], easily the glorious goddess gives great catch, and easily she takes it away as soon as seen, if so she will. She is good in the byre with Hermes to increase the stock. The droves of kine and wide herds of goats and flocks of fleecy sheep, if she will, she increases from a few, or makes many to be less. So, then. albeit her mother's only child, she is honoured amongst all the deathless gods..." _-_ Hesiod, Theogony 404 _

_"Hekate Brimo ... hearing his words from the abyss, came up ... She was garlanded by fearsome snakes that coiled themselves round twigs of oak; the twinkle of a thousand torches lit the scene; and hounds of the underworld barked shrilly all around her." - Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 3.1194_


End file.
